bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Kenji Hikiishi
"Big Sis Magne" In chapter 125, right after Magne is killed by Overhaul, Himiko screams "Big sis Magne!" (viz. translation). I don't think Magne is transsexual, since nothing seems to imply he is performing a female gender, and I don't know what word he uses to refer to himself in Japanese, but it may be worth to mention this oddity somewhere on his page, especially since the chapter alludes to a transgender person. Martialmaniac (talk) 13:24, February 12, 2017 (UTC) It's worth mentioning in the Trivia section at the very least due to how narratively subtle this is. With Horikoshi not giving much details about the villains and their backstories, it's difficult to tell what exactly he wanted to do with Magne. KingCannon (talk) 14:35, February 12, 2017 (UTC) Added it. It would also be interesting to know what pronouns he uses. Martialmaniac (talk) 14:38, February 12, 2017 (UTC) So, just to clarify, is Magne a man who identifies himself as a woman?? Mrhades113 (talk) 13:19, August 17, Biologically, Magne is male. But gender-wise, he is female, and thus should be referred as such: a woman. Just like we consider Tiger male, we have to consider Magne female (the only difference is that Tiger was able to modify his body a little to suit his perceived gender). In any case, it's worth mentioning that they're both transgendered people.KingCannon (talk) 17:13, August 17, 2017 (UTC) : No, gender is not simply a pronoun. Magne is a man and should be referred to as such. As I wrote on your blog, even then there is no proof that he even saw himself as a woman. All you have is Twice being angry wih Overhaul. You don't simply change stuff like this without serious discussion! The hell! All these edits you just did need to be rolled back.ExcelCore (talk) 19:02, August 17, 2017 (UTC) yeah I thin so... Biologically, Magne is male. But gender-wise, he is female, and thus should be referred as such: a woman. '' We should don't agree with this!! so please someone write who is male and finish THIS!--MASTER 19:37, May 2, 2018 (UTC) and I hate this thing of ''she...--MASTER 02:29, November 28, 2018 (UTC) So much for wiki's being a place for facts. I can call myself a one legged half elephant/half unicorn... but I'd still in FACT be a human male. Something is seriously wrong with the world when they ignore fact for opinions on an information resource. Until Jan 1st 2022 we still follow the World Health Organizations guidelines under ICD-10 that list transgenderism as a mental illness. You might have an argument for saying that this fictional man isn't a man after that date, but until ICD-11 takes effect he should be considered a mentally ill male. Is a wiki a source for fact or political opinion? Lundrik (talk) 01:27, December 30, 2019 (UTC) We're not changing it. Get over it. If you post that again you will likely be banned for your insulting and offensive language.Damage3245 (talk) 07:36, December 30, 2019 (UTC)